Quite An Uncomfortable Game
by lovagirl132
Summary: America suggests that everyone should play another one of his 'amazing' games! What's to happen when Britain is to be paired with the idiot and when the idiot's supposed to make him as uncomfortable as possible? A lot... USxUK SMUT Slight GermanyxItaly


"Good morning everyone!"

This just happened to be the first thing to echo through each nations ears as the happy-go-lucky America entered the room, joyously waving a small flag in his hand. How the man managed to be to peppy at 5:00 in the morning was beyond Britain's comprehension.

Everyone just grumbled in response excluding Italy who was fast asleep on the floor and Russia who smiled the usual smile towards him. The usual...creepy...sadistic...smile...Moving on...

"Oi idiot," Britain mumbled glaring at the taller nation with half-lidded eyes. "Would you mind pissing the bloody hell off?"

America pranced over to the shorter one and placed his elbow on his head with a grin, "I see that you are too tired for your eyes to experience the true hero here!" He stared disappointedly at Britain when no response came. Thinking to himself, America snapped his fingers at the sudden great idea that formed in his head. Of course, it was only natural for the hero to save these other nations from their sleep-driven states! "I have formed a great plan!"

"For the last time," Britain groaned, placing his head in his hands as if to block off the annoying sound of the idiot's voice. "We're not going to help you invade Australia...!"

America slumped, slightly dejected before perking up again, "Okay...I have ANOTHER idea!" He looked down at everyone from where he stood with his arms crossed determinedly over his chest. "Let's play a game!"

France lifted his head slightly along with the others who were curious themselves, "What kind of game monsieur?"

America laughed loudly, much to Britain's annoyance who sat tiredly next to his figure, and pointed a finger above him in his usual 'hero' pose, "Why, a game I made up of course! The rules are simple, we-"

"Pass." Britain sighed, not in the mood for another one of his crazy 'games'. The last 'game' they had played had been some bloody sport called 'Baseball' which had resulted in him being hit in the face with a ball, each ball that headed towards Russia to suddenly combust, and for Germany to throw the ball hard enough everyone was too scared to swing the bat or be catcher nonetheless. So many things had gone wrong that it had just increased everyone's boredom tenfold.

America pouted, "But...Arthur...," He glanced down. "It wouldn't be any fun if you don't play..."

Britain blinked, startled despite himself and looked the other way angrily. Damn him! Damn him and his sad puppy look! His cheeks tinted a slight red, and he coughed to hide his nervousness, "Fine...I'll play."

America grinned victoriously, "Alright then, here's the game! We basically attempt to make a certain person as uncomfortable as possible within 6 minutes! If the person fails to make the other person uncomfortable they lose! If the person being worked on makes any sort of abrupt movement, they lose!"

Russia smiled, Italy flinching away beside him, "I like the sound of this game..."

France stared for a few moments before raising his hand, "Monsieur... Do we get to choose who we're playing against?" Britain felt a cold chill go up his spine at the quick sideways glance that France gave him.

"Of course not!," France slumped, saddened. "However, I DO get to choose for you!"

"And I choose that Italy and Germany go first! Italy, you are the antagonizer!" America shouted, pointing a finger towards the two.

Britain raised his head a little more interested. How was the weak Italian going to manage to make the tough German man to surrender? However if it had been the other way around...

"Eh!? Eh!?" Italy looked at his friend who stared blankly at him. After a few moments of hesitance the Italian gave a firm determined nod. He was going to show Germany that he wasn't useless! If he gave up, then all of Germany's praise and help would have gone to waste!

America walked around the table and pulled Germany's chair back into a wider opened space so that it 'd be easier to move around. Italy raised a hand nervously to his mouth and walked around his friend thinking for a way to win the game.

"U-Um...," He reached his hand out and touched the stronger man's arm gently before attempt to pinch the skin, but ended up only withdrawing his hand with a painful cry from his finger falling off and pinching himself instead.

"Don't hurt yourself...," Germany mumbled, making sure to stay staring forward and keep his body still.

"3 minutes left!" America shouted joyously causing the Italian to jump, startled.

"Um! Um!" Panicking, he flailed his hands and arms around Germany's face in a poor attempt to gain his attention. Included with that poor attempt, he tickled him with a feather, poked his cheeks, made silly faces, sat on his lap, kissed his cheek (Which ended up in the German man's face tinting a light pink but with no movement.), and sang as loud as he could in his ear.

"1 minute left!"

Italy ran back and forth searching for some other way to cause a response. "You might as well bloody give up." Britain exclaimed, bored.

Italy turned to look at him horrified, "I-I can't give up! I-I'll show D-Doitsu t-that...," He fell to his knees as his eyes started to water up and his lip started to quiver. "S-Show Doitsu that...-" He paused, before letting out a sad wail before starting to cry, "I'm not a w-weakling, I'm not!!"

Britain's mouth dropped when Germany got off the chair willingly and patted the Italian man's shoulder with a smile. Italy blinked, sniffing every once in awhile, "Eh...?"

He grinned and gave a small thumbs up, "See? You're not a weakling! I'm proud of you!"

"Italy wins and Germany loses!" America shouted, suddenly being shoved down by Britain's hand.

He stared down at the man angrily, "You don't think we can't already tell, you git?"

America laughed and stood again as Italy pranced around Germany in glee. "Who's next?" Russia asked, an evil vibe heading towards his buddy Latvia. Latvia gulped loudly.

"Hmm...," America let his eyes slowly roam around the room at everyone's faces until finally landing on Britain's. He smiled, "I am the antaganizer and Arthur is my prey-I mean, opponent!"

Britain looked him in the eye and scowled deeply, "Why me?"

"No questions! Now, Germany you time this!" America strode and stood in front of Britain's seat and waited for the 'okay'.

Germany lifted up his hand and glanced at his watch, "...Start."

America placed both fingers on the sides of his own head and stared at Britain hard. The small one rose an eyebrow, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I am sending all my heroic vibes towards you so that you'll feel intimidated and move!" He said, confidently grinning and staring in concentration.

Britain twitched slightly, "Are you stupid? No wait...Don't answer that..." He sighed and stared back blankly at the dumb one in front of him.

"4 minutes," Germany exclaimed also finding what America was doing, ridiculous.

America placed his hands on his hips with a pout, "Alright! Must form another plan!" He paced back and forth in front of Arthur before turning to him with a victorious smirk. "Since the vibes didn't work, my American charms should!"

Britain raised an eyebrow, "Charms? You mean like that disgusting sugar coated cereal Lucky Charms?"

America sauntered over, got down on his knees, and rested his elbow on Britain's knee, "Not exactly..." He mumbled, still smirking, but trailing his fingers lightly up the other leg.

The one under him twitched slightly, "W-What are you doing?"

America's fingers trailed up the English man's chest lightly to his chin which he cupped slightly and leaned forward to him with half-lidded eyes, "Like I said Artie...Charms..."

Arthur shivered and looked away, the pink heat slowly making its way to his cheeks again. "S-Stop it you twat..."

"Why...?" America chuckled. "Are you getting...Flustered?"

_Damn him to fucking hell! Damn! Damn! Damn!_, Britain thought nervously. America leaned closer, close enough that the British man could feel his warm breath on his lips.

There was no way that Britain was going to move and inch and face losing the game, especially since it was a game where his opponent was the boisterous Alfred. He refused to lose to him as he lost to him in everything else! If he just stayed calm he should manage to take an advantage!

However, doing so was proved much harder when America actually leaned closer and pressed his lips against his.

Everyone else in the room were nowhere near as close to confused as Britain was. He froze completely stiff and his lips were parted America's tongue darted into his mouth.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. This couldn't actually be happening to HIM. This was just a dream, yeah, that's it, a dream! Wait...N-Not that he would ever dream about something like this with him!

"2...minutes..." Germany muttered disbelievingly as everyone continued to watch.

Britain shivered again and groaned quietly as America leaned closer, his eyes shut lightly. He was too preoccupied however, to notice America's other hand slowly make its way down his chest, and slowly unzip his pants.

It wasn't until America actually slipped his hand into his underwear and stroked his hard hot shaft when he finally snapped his eyes open and fell off his chair in a brightly blushing heat.

America grinned, his breathing visibly ragged, " I win!" He stood and pointed his thumb towards himself, "No one can defeat ME the ALMIGHTY AMERICA!"

Everyone blinked, stunned speechless and shifted their eyes towards the British man who still laid on the ground. Britain clenched his teeth, stood, and stared at the floor, "You..." He raised a fist causing the American man to flinch away and shield himself.

"Wah! I'm sorry! It was just a game, don't hit me!" He stayed frozen in that shielding position before slowly letting it fall, curious as to why he hadn't been hit yet. His eyes widen when he saw Britain raise his fist to rub his left eye as he glared at the floor.

"E-Eh...? Artie, why are you crying!?"

"You asshole...," Britain mumbled shakily, before running out of the room. America stood still, staring confused at the door. France walked over and placed a consoling hand on the American's shoulder.

"You my friend...Are an amazing dick...," He nodded his head and removed his hand to scratch his stubble thoughtfully.

America ignored him and ran out after the smaller nation. Italy watched confused, "Ne...Doitsu...What were Britain and America doing just now...?"

Germany coughed and looked away awkwardly, "N-Nevermind about it..."

America continued to run down the hallway, until he spotted the other blond and ran faster to catch up to him before reaching out to grab his hand and turn him around.

Both men stared at each other, breathing heavily from the run before America finally managed to speak up, "W-What's wrong?"

Britain glared, "You stick your tongue in my mouth and practically rape me, and you ask me what's wrong!?!"

"But...," America looked at him guilty. "The game..."

"Forget the damn game! Why would you EVER kiss me!?! Do you ENJOY toying with my feelings!?!?"

America blinked, "Your...Feelings...?" He smiled nervously, "Artie, this shouldn't affect our friendship in any way if that's what you're worried about..."

Britain stared unbelievingly, "Ha!? Can you really not see, or are you actually this dumb?!"

"See what...? I don't get what you want me to see!" America said, his temper finally rising. "I won't understand anything if you don't tell me!"

"...," Britain looked at him blankly for a few moments before finally sighing. "...I like you..."

America dropped the others hand and stood frozen, "What...?"

"I like you, you damn fig!" Britain blushed and looked away angrily. "No...Nevermind...Forget I said that..."

He was taken aback though when he felt himself being pulled forward and hugged tightly. He blinked, startled, before turning his head so he was looking at America's neck, "...What are you doing?"

"I'm happy Artie..." The taller one whispered.

"What?" Britain asked again only to be pulled back so he could look up at the blushing, grinning man.

"I like you too!" He exclaimed bending down quickly to place a quick peck on the others lips before pulling back up to grab his hand tightly, the grin never leaving his face. "Now..."

Britain raised an eyebrow in question when he suddenly felt himself being shoved back against a wall hard, "Ow! What the hell was that-Ah..."

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in ecstasy as America continued to stroke him inside of his underwear. America smiled deviously, "I should apologize for leaving you so...Uncomfortable after touching you. Do you like me touching you?" He asked, pumping the smaller one slowly and sensually making him shiver and twitch.

"You-Ah...Idiot...," He rasped, glaring at the taller one with half-lidded eyes while he panted before letting out a low groan.

"You didn't answer my question, Artie." America said, teasingly, as he rubbed the pad of his thumb in a circular motion against the dripping pink tip. "Well...?"

"W-Why...," Britain bit his lip hard to stop himself from emitting another groan, "Would I...Like this...?"

"Oh...?" America asked, stopping his hand from moving anymore and leaning his body closer against the smaller one so as to suck below his ear.

Britain used this moment as a chance to catch his breath, but was taken aback when the hand jerked hard and fast against his heated member and continued to do so making him slap a hand over her mouth to stop himself from letting out loud pleasured cries.

Just when he felt he was about to reach his peak, his heart beating as hard and fast as the hand that was moving against him, it suddenly froze against his tip before tightening not allowing him to let out his release.

"Do you need to cum Artie...?" America asked, his breathing now ragged from being so turned on by jerking off the other nation.

Britain didn't remove his hand, afraid he'd let out a cry due to there being so much pleasure built up in him that it hurt. His legs were now shaking uncontrollably as sweat trickled down his face. "Do you need to cum?" America repeated, smirking against Britain's neck.

The nation nodded it's head, his eyes shut tightly, "P-Please..." He whimpered against his hand, as the other clutched tightly to the other's shirt.

The was a sudden silence that enveloped the hallway once America removed the smaller one's hand from his shirt and removed the other from the man's pants. Britain opened his eyes slightly in confusion from the absence only for them to snap wide open at feeling of his member being enveloped inside a hot mouth.

He couldn't believe it, only this morning the two had being playing a supposedly innocent game and now the idiot was on his knees sucking and stroking him all at once.

Britain couldn't take it anymore, his body arched forward as he body released the pleasure all at once and he came in America's mouth, the taller nation looking up to watch .

After a few seconds his body fell limp to the ground as he panted heavily and America swallowed what had entered his mouth.

America grinned when Britain finally managed to open his eyes weakly, "Feel better?"

He glared darkly and raised his fist before whacking the other hard upside the head, "You idiot!" He shouted.

America rubbed the lump sorely, chuckling as Britain's face went a deep shade of red. "What about your problem..." Britain mumbled shyly only making America snap his head up and blush as darkly as the other.

"Uh...It's okay..."

"No it's not," Britain helped the other up and grabbed his hand before dragging him down the hallway. "It must be painful..."

Once they had both retreated around the corner, a young nation by the name of Canada, who had been standing only a few feet away during the entire thing, fell to the floor and fainted.

* * *

Me: I finally did it...I finally crossed the border between T rating and M rating that I swore I'd never cross...And with YAOI that's HETALIA instead of NARUTO.

France: Madam this was probably the greatest literature you've ever written! (applaudes)

Me: Its...My first Hetalia fic ever... o.o

France: ...

Me: ...

France: ...

Me: ...

France: Then, quite frankly, it sucked...

Me: Why, thank you!

France: Wha-?

Me: This fic is kind of a Once-In-A-Lifetime thing, since a friend of mine in R/L had requested it...

France: Then I am to never appear here again?!?

Me: Nope!

France: Noooo!

Me: Wow...Usually the characters would say 'YAY'...

France: (weeps)

Me: Well, Please Read and Review!


End file.
